The present invention relates to a dispenser and container for dental supplies and equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable dispenser or holder which provides for convenient storage and utilization of instruments and supplies used by a dentist.
In carrying out the various dental drilling and treatment procedures associated with the practice of dentistry, the dentist requires immediate access to an assortment of dental instruments and supplies. The consolidation of frequently used dental instruments, supplies and the like in an easily accessible arrangement which takes into account such factors as size, weight and frequency of use of the individual items would be of great benefit to the practicing dentist.
In some situations, for example, it is necessary for the dentist to change the bur in the drill or to reach for a dental supply item with one hand while the other hand is positioned in proximity to the mouth of the patient. Also it is frequently necessary for the dentist to perform treatment upon several patients practically simultaneously, with such patients being located in adjacent rooms of the dental office. In other situations, the dentist is required to transport his equipment to treatment areas outside the office such as, for example, when treating patients in a hospital or rest home or in the case of an emergency. In carrying out any of these various dental practices and treatments, it would be highly advantageous for the dentist to have at hand a lightweight, portable container or carrier which would provide convenient and quick access to many of the often used dental supply items and instruments employed during treatment.
Various containers and holders for dental instruments and supplies are described in the prior art, including the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,191,291 to Brown; 1,519,614 to Heck; 3,102,637 to Scholl; 3,270,416 to Massa; 4,256,457 to Behring; and 4,293,074 to Dunsky.
The Brown patent discloses a dental organizer and container device having a relatively large flat upper surface which supports a removable rectangular tray, the device further including a plurality of posts which support various dental clamps and a plurality of holes for receiving various files, burs and the like. The Heck, Scholl and Massa patents describe various dispensers and holders for dental burs, being exclusively directed to such use. The Behring and Dunsky patents relate to various containers or kits for holding dental equipment specifically for use in root canal treatment. None of these patents discloses a dental supply container and dispenser as provided by the present invention, in which a plurality of compartments and storage areas are conveniently located at the forward portion of the device for easy access by the dentist.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dental supply unit formed with recesses or compartments which are shaped and located so as to receive specific dental instruments and materials in a predetermined arrangement, with such instruments and materials being located in the same position each time, based upon the size, weight and frequency of use of the items, as well as the sequential order of use thereof, so that with minimal familiarization the dentist can obtain a particular instrument or item by reaching immediately to the same place each time.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dental supply dispenser which is highly portable so as to be easily transported from one location to another.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a dental supply unit which may be easily constructed of relatively inexpensive, lightweight materials, and having a professional appearance in keeping with the environment in which it is used.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dental supply dispenser and container which is large enough to contain a supply of all the instruments and supplies commonly used by a dentist, but which at the same time is sufficiently compact and lightweight so as to be highly portable.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a novel dental supply dispenser which allows the dentist to obtain a instrument or a dental supply item quickly and efficiently.
The foregoing and additional objects and advantages are achieved by the dental supply dispenser of the present invention which is a multicompartmented container having an elongated, reactangular base joined to a similar back, with spaced transverse partitions forming a plurality of frontally open stalls or compartments for dental supplies and instruments. A top plate portion of the dispenser is provided with a plurality of holes for receiving the shanks of dental burs or other rod-like dental tools for ready access. If desired, the dental supply dispenser may be semi-permanently mounted in proximity to the area in which the dental supplies and tools are to be employed. The items which can be accommodated by the present dental supply dispenser include: Various sizes and types of dental burs; cotton tipped applicator sticks; topical anesthetic; cotton rolls and pellets; a dental floss dispenser; gauze; sponges; a vial of dental cavity varnish; and cotton pliers.